A Percabeth Story
by EmilyJackson-Hero
Summary: A collection of one-shots with our favorite couple Percy and Annabeth! Ranging from when they first met to their kids.
1. 20 Seconds

**20 Seconds**

**A/N: So I totally got this idea from the movie ****_We bought a Zoo_****. It super cute so go watch it if you haven't! This was written where Percy is going to propose to Annabeth. Oh and before I forget…**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any PJO stories, or the movie ****_We Bought a Zoo. _****All my awesome ideas come from others. *Sighs***

**Third Person's POV**

Percy was faced with a big problem. He saw Annabeth sitting under their tree at Camp. He knew he loved her, he knew he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, yet he was super nervous. Out of all the challenging things that he had to go through in life, this seemed like the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Propose to Annabeth. He fingered the small little box shaped as a clam in his pocket. Then, in the corner of his brain, he remembered something Paul had told him once.

_"If you see an opportunity, but are too afraid to do it, all you need is twenty seconds. Twenty seconds of insane courage that you didn't even realize you had, and I promise you something amazing will happen." _

Percy silently thanked his step dad as he took a deep breath. He looked down at his watch. _Okay Percy, twenty seconds starting…now._ He walked briskly towards Annabeth, his heart feeling like it was about to fly out of his chest. Once he was close enough for her to see him, he knew there was no turning back.

_10 seconds left…_

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth smiled, and that gave Percy enough reassurance to keep going.

"Hey Wise girl." Percy knelt and got down on his knee. Annabeth gasped, and put her hand over her mouth. "I love you so much you don't even know. I need you wise girl…more than you ever know." Percy paused.

_5 seconds left…_

"And I guess what I'm trying to say is, why, would a smart, beautiful, independent woman, marry a complete Seaweed Brain like me?"

_1 second left…_

"That being said, will you marry me wise girl?" Percy's stupid insane courage was gone, and yet he felt more confident than ever, looking as the love of his life cried with joy. And his breath hitched when he heard her next words.

"Why not?" Annabeth stated, before tackling Percy and kissing him passionately, in which he returned. And in the back of his head, all he could think was _"Thanks the gods for Paul and his 20 seconds."_

**A/N: That was super fun to write! I love Percabeth fluff way to much! Well that's it for today! And I would like to thank The-girl-with-the-blue-Waffles for reviewing my story! Anyways review review, review!**


	2. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

**A/N: So I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but I didn't have any ideas for the story. This chapter is about Annabeth reflecting on her relationship with Luke. **

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

It was one fateful day while I was training in the arena you know the usual hacking apart dummies that I began to think. Now you might be thinking "Well duh, you're a daughter of Athena!" but this was the kind of thinking that broke one's heart. I was thinking about Luke again. I seemed to do that a lot lately ever since his death a few weeks ago. Now don't get me wrong, I loved Seaweed Brain with all of my heart, and couldn't imagine life without him, but Luke was, and always would be, my first love. And heartbreak.

I remember the feeling I'd get when he would ignore all the other girls just to talk to me. I remember the feeling he gave me whenever I needed comfort. I remember the first time he gave me his dagger and I felt like I belonged. Those were some of my happiest memories.

But there's always a flipside to that.

Because now I can't think about him without getting a bitter taste in my mouth, or that feeling like my heart was being thrown across the room from his betrayal. Now I can't think of him without remembering the first time he had betrayed us-by stealing the lightning bolt, and putting us all in danger. I can't think of him without remembering the feeling of having love hanging over me, then being so cruelly torn away. I remember feeling like I had lost my heart.

It hurt a lot.

I didn't realize how cruelly I was treating the dummies until a familiar annoying-yet heartwarming, voice interrupted me.

"I'd sure hate to be that dummy right now." Percy said, making his way towards me. I smiled half-heartedly.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Hey Wise girl. You okay?" he asked, wrapping one arm around my waist. I sighed.

"I'm fine." I told him, leaning against him for support. He shook his head.

"Well I was just wondering, considering the fact that you were just yelling 'Thanks for breaking my heart, Luke!' as you stabbed the crap out of that dummy." he informed me, and I could feel the heat creeping onto my cheeks.

"I was yelling that?" I asked, embarrassed. Percy nodded with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah. You know you can talk to me, right?" he told me. I nodded.

"I know. But you know me…I have trust issues." I told him, then seeing the hurt look on his face quickly added. "I trust you of course, but it's hard to express my emotions." Percy smiled.

"Well I'm here for you. Always have, always will." And with those short words, it hit me.

I shouldn't be dwelling on Luke. Although Luke had lost my heart, someone else had found it. Percy, the guy that had come to mean the world to me, had found my heart, and I knew he would keep it safe. He would never lose it. Luke had walked out on me, but Percy never would. And I still loved Luke, in a sisterly way. I needed to let go off those bitter memories and remember the happy ones of Luke. And, in a way, Luke was there for me in the end. He had helped me realize that Percy was the one.

"You know what Seaweed Brain, you're right. Now get out riptide because you're in for one major butt whooping." I said, grinning at him. Percy seemed utterly confused, then he grinned.

"You're so on!" he told me, and we started to spar.

_Thanks for helping me, Luke. You really came through._

**A/N: So…that certainly did not turn out the way I had planned…oh well *Shrugs* so I just wanted to tell you to read the fanfic 'Just you, Me, and the Duck' by Aguilita Cruz! Best story ever! Any whore (Ever seen ray William Johnson? Look him up on youtube!) got to go! Remember read that fanfic! Emily out!**


	3. Cinnamon Challenge

**The Cinnamon Challenge**

**A/N: Annnd, we're back! I am just in a posting mood today! Any slut, this one-shot is a humor sort of story. I think the title explains it well! And…go!**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I made my way over to Seaweed Brain's apartment. We were going to "study", which usually ended up with us baking stuff that tasted awful, and the kitchen a mess from our food fight. And then we would kiss here and there. Yup, I definitely loved our "study" sessions.

I nodded to Percy's door man, who smiled back (he saw me often), and went into the elevator. As I got to his floor, I wondered what we would bake today. I made my way to his door and knocked.

"Wise girl!" he exclaimed, taking me into his arms and squeezing me tight. I laughed.

"Why hello there!" Percy's eyes shone with excitement.

"Guess what we are doing today?" he asked, leading me to the kitchen. I grinned.

"What?"

"The Cinnamon Challenge!" he said we glee. I stared back at him, confused.

"What on Gaea's green earth is the Cinnamon Challenge?" I asked. He gaped at me.

"The Annabeth Chase actually doesn't know something? The horror!" he mocked me, and I punched him in the arm.

"Shut-up. Now tell me what it is."

"Well, it's when you put a tablespoon of cinnamon in your mouth, and you have to keep it there for thirty seconds without swallowing it." He told me. Now it was _my_ turn to gape at him.

"You're freaking kidding me, right? That can kill you! No wonder I never knew about it, its freaking ridiculous!" I scolded Percy. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, is Wise girl to afraid to try?" he taunted, but I firmly shook my head.

"I'm too _smart_ to try." I retorted. He laughed.

"No." I firmly stated. He pouted.

"Fine I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder." He quoted from the movie Tangled, which I found quite adorable.

"Although I love that movie, and your 'smolder face' I still say no." I grinned at his scowl.

"Oh come on! You always do the sensible thing. Rebel once in your life for Zeus's sake!" he said. I sighed.

"I'm a daughter of Athena, sensible is what she is. But," Percy's face lit up. "I suppose I will do it." I said. He jumped up and kissed me.

"Tell you what, to make it better, if you win, we will do whatever you want, but if I win, we do the salt and ice challenge." I nodded, but didn't like the grin on his face when he said the salt and ice challenge.

"You're on!" I agreed. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some cinnamon.

"Okay Annabeth. Get two big spoons." I grabbed two spoons, and he proceeded to pour some cinnamon on them.

"We do this together." I warned him, and he agreed.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." We shoved the spoons into our mouths, and I could feel a burning sensation. My first instinct was to spit it all out, but I had to beat Percy. My competitive side was taking over. Within minutes we were both crying, and to my complete satisfaction, he spit it out. I spit it out right after, and we fought over the faucet, trying to shove water into our mouths. After that, we had a coughing/laughing fit.

"Completely worth almost dying to see the look on you face!" I exclaimed after a while.

"Two out of three?" he offered, but I shook my head.

"No way in Hades. Now Seaweed Brain, let's go do some homework." I told him. He wiggled his eyebrows, thinking I meant our usual homework routine. I shook my head. "And the _actual_ studying and doing homework." He pouted once again. "By the way, what _is_ the salt and ice challenge?" Percy grinned.

"Well my dear Annabeth it's…"

Oh Gods. Here we go again.

**A/N: Hahahaha! That was so fun to write! I've never actually **_**done**_** the cinnamon challenge because, as Annabeth puts it, I'm too smart to try, so sorry if any information is inaccurate. Any prostitute g'night and don't forget to review!**

**~Emily**


	4. Cafe

**A/N: Hey y'all! This story is AU, in which Annabeth meets Percy. So since I am supposed to be cleaning my room right now, I should probably get started.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I remember the day we met. It was dark, gloomy, raining, and over all depressing. I had just been told that my brother was gone, never coming back. He had risked his life for the greater good. Also on that day, my mom's test results had come back. She had cancer.

It's funny how it turned out to be the day that my life became better.

I was walking down the street, head low, tears streaming down my face, when I walked straight into you.

"Oh, sorry." You told me. And with those two words, everything changed. I looked up.

You had amazing green eyes, with black raven hair, and a smile that seemed to make our little space stop raining. I stared, mesmerized by you.

"It's fine. I should have been looking where I was going." I told him. I was about to walk away, when he grabbed my arm.

"Hey…are you okay?" he asked me, looking very concerned. I was surprised that this green-eyed man looked so genuine, as if it hurt him to see me like this. I was about to say fine when a little voice inside my brain stopped me. Or maybe it was coming from my heart.

"I…no." I told him, nearly breaking into tears again. The man frowned.

"Well I know this great little café down the street. You can tell me all your problems there. By the way, my name's Percy." He told me. Once again, my brain told me, _No Annabeth don't go! He could be crazy!_ But my heart was saying, _Go Annabeth. You know you will regret this for the rest of your life, if you don't go. Listen to me for once! _So I did.

"My name's Annabeth. And I would love to go." So we walked down to this place called 'Half-Blood Café', which I thought was a little strange, but it was a charming place. Percy and I sat down at a table.

"So why is a beautiful girl like you crying?" he asked me. I sighed and told him my sob story of the day. His eyes were sympathetic, and he looked like what I was telling him was actually inflicting pain. And that's when I knew he was the one.

"Wow, that bites." He said. "And I thank your brother for his service to this country. But you know, your mom sounds like a strong one. I'm sure she'll get over this." He assured. I smiled, and for the rest of the night we talked, and talked, and talked until the café had to kick us out.

My mom lived, and a year later we got married.

**A/N: So not entirely happy with how this turned out but…any whore, better clean my room before my mom finds me procrastinating (as usual) and flips out. Remember to review!**

**~Emily**


	5. Protective

**Protective**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I need more reviews! And if you haven't already, please read the story Just You, Me, and the Duck by Aguilita Cruz! This one is called 'Protective' as suggested by annabethchase999. Here it goes!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

There he is, I think, as I watch him flirt with her. She smiles, an awkward smile that clearly states she is uncomfortable. I was picking up Annabeth from her boarding school, and we were going to go to Camp. I grimace as I walk closer, starting to listen to their conversation.

"-and I really think you should dump your boyfriend. He sounds like a dumbass." The guy says, slipping an arm around her waist.

"No Mark, he's not." She tells him, her smile slipping into a glare. She roughly pushes his arm off her. Now usually I let Annabeth deal with guys that flirt with her. She yells at me that she is tough enough to handle them on her own. And I know that. But once in a while there comes a jackass that can't be ignored by me. This was one of those times.

"Hey Annabeth!" I say to her, pushing that Mark guy, and hugging her. She smiles.

"Hey Percy. Mark, I would like you to meet my _boyfriend_." She emphasized 'boyfriend'. Mark smirks.

"So you're the one I keep hearing about. You know, you're not as impressive as they say." Oh Hades no!

"And you're as much as a dick as Annabeth says you are. Now go find someone who is actually shallow enough to be with you." I tell him. Mark frowns.

"Fine, Annabeth isn't my type. I don't usually prefer _dumb_ blonde's." he sneers. Usually I let her deal with insults like that, but he was already starting to piss me off.

"Did you just call my girlfriend a _dumb_ blonde?" I ask him. Mark rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, what are you going to do? Push me around? You lay one hand on me, and I will kick your ass out of this campus." He threatens. I snort.

"Yeah right."

Mark received two black eyes that day. One from me, and the other from Annabeth, who probably got rid of the notion all blondes were stupid. As for me, I received a kiss and a kick in the groin for being 'To protective'.

It was worth it.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Next one is going to be kind of sad, so keep that in mind! Any slut, review!**

**~Emily**


	6. Gone

**Gone**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Any whore (too much raywilliamjohnson) this one is the sad one. **** But next one should be more humorous, so bear with me!**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

He was gone.

That's all she could register as she looked down at his cold dead body. The war was won, but there had been a heavy price to pay.

Percy.

She could vaguely see her friends gathering around her, some sobbing, some staring down in shock. She couldn't blame them. Her heart felt like it had died with him.

She could still hear his last words. "Don't rush to see me again Wise girl. I will wait for you," he grinned, that irresistible grin that she knew she wouldn't see for a long time. It made this more painful. "I will find you Wise girl, I'll always find you. I love you so much." His eyes fluttered close, and as the tears dripped from her eyes she said,

"Love you to Seaweed Brain." And then she cried, horrible sobs that she had only released once, when she had seen the vision of her mother, father, and Luke.

The only difference from then and now was that she had Percy to comfort her.

But now he was gone.

…

**Fifteen Years later**

"Annabeth! No please don't go!" Malcom shouted, holding her close. She shook, and Annabeth knew she was a goner. A spear puncturing your heart wasn't exactly something you 'brushed off'.

"Malcom I…tell my family I love them to bits." She whispered, coughing out some blood. Malcom shook his head.

"Tell them yourselves! You are going to be fine!" he insisted. "MEDIC!" he shouted. Annabeth shook her head.

"You stubborn boy. I'm dying. But don't worry; I have someone waiting for me." She choked.

Seaweed Brain, she thought giddly. A part of her brain said to her;_ Your crazy! Here you are dying and you're giddy?_

"Malcom…love you." She told him. Malcom had tears in his eyes.

"Love you too little sis. Say hi to Percy for me."

"Percy…yes. I'm coming Seaweed Brain." And her eyes fluttered close.

…

Annabeth walked through the gates of Elysium, feeling happy that she was back in her seventeen year old body. She marveled at the houses, and took mental notes on the architecture.

"Annabeth is that you?" a familiar voice asked. She whirled around to be face-to-face with Silena.

"Silena!" she shouted, wrapping her in a hug. Silena laughed.

"Hey! Oh I am so not glad to see you." Silena frowned. Annabeth felt confused.

"Why not?"

"Because your dead!" she said, shaking her head. Annabeth shrugged. Suddenly Silena got a mischevious twinkle in her eye. "Well see you later!" she said, and skipped away. Annabeth was about to call out to her when she heard it.

"Annabeth." The voice sounded relieved, as if it had found something it had been looking for. And in a way, it had. Annabeth felt the pieces of her heart go back into place. She turned around.

"Percy."

**A/N: I was just going to end it with 'But he was gone', but I got the creative juices flowing, and this was born! Thanks for all of my reviewers! And please read my other story Sophie Jackson-A New Generation. And did anyone get my Once Upon a Time, and Mark of Athena quotes? Virtual cookie for all who did! (::) Until next time!**

**~Emily**


	7. Jealous Much?

**Jealous Much?**

**A/N: The reviews are piling up, but I need more! This one was requested by Just Letting go. The story line and title are from her as well! I changed the plot a little bit, but thanks for the idea!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was walking through camp, minding my own business, when I saw them. Annabeth and Jason where talking a joking around, which was odd because they don't seem to trust each other. I hid behind a tree so that they wouldn't see me.

"When should we do it?" Jason asked Annabeth. She shrugged.

"At dinner time." Annabeth said. My heart lurched. What was she going to do at dinner time with Jason? I walked away, feeling like crap. Annabeth was screwing around with Jason behind my back? I thought about going and telling Piper, but I needed to talk to someone else first.

"Hey Grover." I said, spotting him. He approached me.

"What's up Perce?" he asked, and we sat down on the beach.

"I think Annabeth is cheating on me with Jason!" I blurted out. Grover gaped at me.

"Why would you think that?" I explained what I had overheard, and was surprised when Grover looked like he was going to laugh.

"Is that funny?" I asked him. Grover shook his head rapidly.

"No, but you can't assume that based on that conversation. Just hold off before you address the problem." And with that, Grover trotted off, and I could see his silent laughter.

"Satyrs." I grumbled angrily.

"Demigods." He yelled back. I sighed, and got up, just as the conch horn went off, signaling dinner time.

"Maybe when I eat things will become clearer." I walked back over to the pavilion when I overheard Nyssa and Leo talking.

"-did you hear what Annabeth and Jason are doing?" Nyssa asked Leo. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm helping them. You know distracting him while they get it done." My jaw dropped to the ground. Leo and Nyssa knew and they were _helping_? Worst. Day. Ever. I was about to go tell them off when Rachel grabbed my arm.

"Hey Percy! I have a surprise waiting for you! You're going to love it!" and then she ran off to sit with Chiron. Everyone else just gave me a smile, or completely ignored me. I almost screeched. This day sucked! It was turning out to be like one of those Chaos stories that are always on fanfiction! I sacrificed my food, and plopped down at my table. I scowled when I noticed that Annabeth was missing from the Athena table, and Jason from the Zeus table. I took my time to eat, not wanting to face any one. I was there until everyone had gone. After dinner, Leo caught up to me.

"Hey Percy!" he called.

"F off." I growled at him. Leo shrank back.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I whirled around and yelled.

"You know perfectly well what's wrong! Annabeth and Jason are screwing around behind my back, and you are helping!" Leo looked surprised before he burst out laughing.

"You actually thought…oh man…Annabeth…and …Jason!" Leo got out between laughs. I scowled.

"Are you done?" Leo regained his composure.

"Yes. I think it's time you came with me." He grabbed my arm and dragged me along, straight to my cabin.

"Listen Leo, I really don't want to catch Annabeth and Jason in the act right now so can you let me go?" Leo ignored me and marched along, ignoring my protests. When we reached my cabin, Leo swung open the door. I prepared to see Annabeth and Jason kissing, but instead was met with a bunch of demigods jumping out.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Percy!" They called out happily. I blinked at them, then began to laugh insanely.

"Yeah man. I can't believe you thought that." Leo said, rolling his eyes. Annabeth came up to me and kissed me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She whispered. I looked at Jason, who was grinning at me. I smiled back.

"Here you go!" Rachel yelled happily. She handed me an awesome painting of me fighting off a monster. I laughed.

"Isn't present time for later?" I asked.

"I was too excited to wait any longer." She replied simply. I hugged her.

"It's great." Grover sauntered up to me.

"Glad you waited?" he gloated. I blushed.

"Maybe… I totally forgot it was my birth"

"Waited for what?" Annabeth asked. Leo grinned.

"Well my dear lady…" Leo told them what I had thought, while I blushed and looked away. Jason and Annabeth burst out laughing.

"Me and him? No way!" Annabeth giggled. "He isn't as handsome as you are." Jason stopped laughing.

"Hey that hurt…" he said, feigning hurt. I laughed.

"Sorry guys. I think I was going through my man period." I apologized. Everyone laughed.

"Well prissy, we were hoping it would be the best birthday ever." Clarisse said.

"Yeah, I have a feeling it will be." I told her.

"If you survive it." Leo chuckled. I gave him a funny look.

"Why would that be?"

"Wait…PERSEUS JACKSON, WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU THINK I AM?" Annabeth shouted.

Crap.

**A/N: That was fun to write! If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me them! Until next time amigos!**

**~Emily**


	8. Always There

**Always There**

**A/N: I've had a crappy day, so sorry if the quality wasn't as good. So basically this one is in the P.O.V of Annabeth, who is feeling down, and Percy who comes to her rescue. **

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I walked briskly out of school, feeling the tears blind me. Usually I was a tough girl. Somebody makes fun of me? I tell them to F off. I didn't care about their opinions. But today, somebody had mortally embarrassed me. I had been minding my own business in sixth period, doing assignments that were due _next _semester, when he had approached me.

"Hey Annabeth I need help on my homework assignment. Can you help me?" A guy named John said. I willingly explained the assignment to him, when I noticed something. He was looking up and snickering to his friends.

"What?!" I snapped. John started to laugh, and I looked to see a piece of paper with writing on it. I snatched it away from him and almost cried. On it, was a list of girls, with the top saying, **TOP TEN BEST ASSES IN SCHOOL. **And the first name?

Annabeth Chase.

The guys laughed, and some of the popular girls snickered. I could feel the tears threating to pool up in my eyes.

"Nice ass Annabeth!"

"Shake what your momma gave you!" were some of the things they shouted out. I was relieved when two minutes later, the bell rang. I rushed out, guys shouting proactive crap at me, and smacking my butt. Once out, I saw the one person who could always make me feel better.

Percy.

I rushed into his arms, and to his complete and utter surprise, I started to sob.

"Annabeth…what the Hades happened?" he asked, wrapping his arms tighter around me. I sighed.

"There was a list…of the top ten best butts of the school." I got out out.

"Yeah…" I could tell Percy wasn't liking this more and more. Suddenly he gasped. "What place where you in?"

"…first." I told him. He took a huge intake of air.

"Oh hell no." he whispered. I was about to tell him to cool down, when I heard John behind me.

"Hey sexy lady!" He was about to say more, but then he faltered. Percy was glaring daggers at him.

"Annabeth, did he start the list?" he asked, strangely calm. I nodded.

"Better get a head start while you can." I warned him. John took off at a full run. Percy leaned down and kissed me.

"Be right back." He said, running after him. I felt fine now, for I knew that no matter what happened, Percy would always be there for me. Five minutes later, Percy came back, list in hand.

"He said that he would take care of all the lists going around in school. If it doesn't, he will have to go through my two friends," Percy flexed his muscles, which were pretty sexy, but you didn't hear it from me. "Power, and Persuasion." I couldn't contain my laughter. Percy grinned.

"I knew I could make you smile. Now, let's go to my place. Mom baked cookies." I brightened up. Sally always makes the best cookies, you know, the kind that warmed your heart and made you feel so much better by just smelling them.

"Okay!" I hopped into his car, but before he could rev the engine, I stopped him. "Percy…thanks for being there." I told him softly. Percy squeezed my hand.

"I will always be here. Now let's go! The cookies are getting cold!" I greatly appreciated the fact that he didn't get mushy on me. He knew I hated that.

I loved my boyfriend.

**A/N: I really wished I had a boyfriend like Percy. Too bad Rick Riordan created a too perfect guy. So rough day, but a little Percabeth fluff always makes it better! So review, and maybe my crappy day will turn out better!**


	9. Sick Day

**Sick Day**

**A/N: Your reviews made me so happy! This one was suggested to me by the amazing Aguilita Cruz. Read her stories! And to Captainforktz, I did read **_**13 Reasons Why**_**, an amazing book mind you, and I meant to put that in the disclaimers! So…just in case I forgot to do it…**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Percy Jackson (although I wish I did :3) and friends, or the book **_**13 Reasons Why **_** for the last chapter. **

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Percy, Annabeth wants you to come visit her." Julia, one of her half-sisters said, standing in my door way. I stood up, feeling worried.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. Julia smiled.

"Don't freak out Percy. It's just a cold." I smiled back, feeling relieved.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Julia." She rolled her eyes and left. I would never admit it, but I secretly loved when she got sick. It let me fulfill my role as boyfriend a little bit better. Annabeth hated it when others fought her battles, so she got mad whenever I stepped in. But when she was sick, it made her look a little vulnerable, a side that she hardly ever let show, and I got to take care of her. Granted she was still super stubborn, but it was still adorable.

I got to her cabin door and opened it. As usual, the place was neat and orderly, even Annabeth's corner.

"Hey Wise girl." I said, sitting down next to her. She gave me a feeble smile.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. You came."

"Of course I came! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" I scoffed at her. She smiled again, before sneezing into her tissue. I tried not to be too disgusted as she blew her nose for five minutes. When she was done, she was blushing.

"Sorry you had to see that…" she mumbled. It was then I noticed how tired she was.

"You should get some sleep, Annabeth." I told her. She shook her head stubbornly.

"No." she said simply. I sighed as I realized she was going to put on a fight.

"Annabeth, you're sick. Rest is the best thing you can get right now." I tried to reason. She shook her head once more.

"Nope, not while you're here. I've slept enough, and all I want to do is spend time with you." She yawned, and I could slowly see her giving in. Suddenly, I came up with a brilliant plan.

"Tell you what. I will stay here and tell you a story, but at the end, if you haven't fallen asleep yet, you have to. Deal?" I proposed. She thought about it, then nodded.

"Make the story good." Was all she said. I grinned.

"Once Upon a time there was a magical princess…" Annabeth groaned.

"NO! Tell another one."

"Fine." I grumble. "Well I could tell you about my quest with Thalia, Zoe, Grover, and Bianca." I tell her.

"Sure! I still don't get that dam joke thing." At the mention of it, I start to crack up. Annabeth glares at me.

"Well it all started right after you got thrown off a cliff…" I tell her the story, and she laughs along with me at the whole 'dam joke'. As I finish up, she starts to slowly daze off, shutting her eyes and then opening them again. I start to talk slower, and pretty soon she nods off. I pull her covers up and set the tissue box and trash can besides her, in case she needs it. I watch her sleep, and even though she has to breathe with her mouth open, she still looks like the prettiest girl on earth.. I look out and I realize that I had been there for a couple of hours with her. I also notice Julia smiling before scampering off. I grin as I bend down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Wise girl." I whisper. Thanks for the sick day."

**A/N: Percabeth fluff…the best 'dam' thing to write when you are feeling blue. Thanks to all my reviews. 25 already?! Dam! Bye for now guys!**

**~Emily :3**


	10. Stepping Up and Spiders

**Stepping Up and Spiders**

**A/N: I am back! This one-shot is about Percy and Annabeth's relationship and the dreaded spiders. *Shivers* I think we all know how that is going to go.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Annabeth, hurry up and get here already!" my boyfriend of five years whined. We were Iris Messaging, and I was planning on helping him find a new apartment for him.

"Hold on Seaweed Brain. I'll be on my way soon." I told him.

"I miss you." He said simply, and my heart melted. We hadn't seen each other in a couple of weeks, and for us, that was a stretch.

"I know, I miss you too. Well I have to go. Love you and see you soon." I waved my hand through the message, ending it. I grabbed my coat and purse, heading Uptown to see the love of my life. Going there, I thought about all we'd been through, and yet not seeing him for a couple weeks was hard.

_At least I saw him two weeks ago. At least he hasn't disappeared again._ I thought, shuddering as I remembered the time Percy had been torn away from me for eight months. I pulled into the parking lot of the new apartment complex, a rundown building that looked like it was built in the 30's. I walked into the building and was hit with a musty smell. It took all of my willpower not to puke.

"Annabeth!" A familiar voice yelled. I whirled around and spotted Percy. He ran towards me, a huge grin on his face and picked me up in a bear hug. "It's been too long!" he says, kissing me eagerly on the lips. I pulled back, blushing as the realtor gave us a disgusted look. She looked to be in her mid-forties with a black bun and tight business suit that did not like her body at _all_. And not trying to be mean, but her face looked like Nanny Mcphee _before_ the transformation.

"Hello, I am Ms. Jameson. I am Mr. Jackson's realtor. You must be Annabeth Chase his…girlfriend." She said _girlfriend_ like someone would say _garbage._ I gave her my friendliest smile, although it was very hard to do.

"Yup, that's me." I told her, shaking her hand.

"Well this is the apartment." She said, turning towards a door that read B16. She took out a key and opened the door. I had to say, despite the smell and look of the outside of the place, the inside was beautiful. It had an old classy feel to it that made the place warm. "It was built in the 80's…" Ms. Jameson rattled off some information, but Percy leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"How do you like it?" he whispered. I shrugged.

"I love it. It has a nice homey feeling to it, and it actually looks nice. But the rreal question is, how do _you_ like it? I mean, you're the one who is looking for a place to live."

"I love it. But I was just asking you because_" just then Percy was interrupted by Ms. Jameson.

"Ahem. Are you listening or chatting?" she asked. I felt like a kid who had been caught passing notes during class.

"Listening." Percy and I responded in unison. Ms. Jameson huffed.

"Well take a look around, and tell me what you think." she walked off into the kitchen.

"Now, what were you going to tell me?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled.

"I was going to ask you to move in with me. That's why I asked your opinion." I gasped.

"I…yes!" I told him, then mentally reprimanded myself. I hadn't even thought about it. I mean, were Percy and I even ready to take this kind of step into our relationship? Then I thought about all we've been through.

Hell yes we were ready.

Percy's smile only confirmed my decision. He leaned down and kissed me, a good proper kiss with nobody watching.

"I missed you Seaweed Brain." I told him.

"Now where have I heard that?" he asked me. Suddenly Ms. Jameson walked in. She looked indignant.

"Are you discussing the possibility, or cuddling. Because I'm not here to watch your PDA with your girlfriend, Mr. Jackson."

"Sorry." Percy pouted.

"One more thing about this place. There was a spider infestation a few years back_"

"Spiders?" I let out a nervous squeak. She smiled, as if the thought that I was afraid of them was amusing.

"Yes, big brown wolf spiders…oh look, there's one right now." I followed her gaze.

And sure enough, there it was.

A huge wolf spider, staring me in the eyes. I let out a blood curdling scream, jumping on Percy's back, pointing and shouting things. Ms. Jameson in turn started shouting at me to stop shouting, and Percy was trying to get my death grip off of his neck.

"SHUT IT!" he screamed. We both stopped screaming. "Annabeth, honey, you're going to have to get your death grip off my neck. Ms. Jameson, do you have a napkin?" Ms. Jameson got one out, and I got of Percy. He calmly picked the spider up and threw it out the window.

"You missy, need to get ahold of yourself." Ms. Jameson told me. I was done with her.

"And you, Nanny Mcphee, need to stop thinking your better than us." I shot back. She looked dumbfounded, as if she wasn't used to being talked to like that.

"In all my life, I have never…"

"Had any one stand up to you? I think it was high time. And as regards to the apartment…we'll take it." I told her. She huffed.

"I think that is Mr. Jackson's decision." She pointed out. I gave him a look.

"But Annabeth…there are spiders here." He told me. I shrugged.

"There are spiders everywhere Percy. I like it, you like it, it's affordable. Let's get it." Percy smiled.

"Okay Nanny Mc- I mean Ms. Jameson, you heard the lady. Can we get the paper's please?" Ms. Jameson gave us a tight smile.

"But of course." She handed him the paper's and he signed them.

"Viola. It's official." He told her. She smiled.

"Yes, another satisfied costumer." She responded. Walking out, I turned around and looked at my future home.

Percy and I had just stepped up.

**A/N: I have a new story that I love writing. It's called 'Sucked In'. It's about three girls who get, well…sucked into the Percy Jackson series-literally. You can thank my best author friend, Aguilita Cruz for giving me the idea. I would appreciate it if you take a look at it and review. As for this story, tell me what you think! **

**~Emily**


	11. Surprise Part 1

**Surprise Part 1**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while so…*insert sheepish grin here* I haven't had any ideas until now. I really don't have any other excuses for my absence, and I apologize profusely. **

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"PERCY WE ARE OUT OF FRIGGIN ORANGE JUICE!" I screamed to my husband. He came to the kitchen, looking exasperated.

"I JUST GOT SOME!" he screamed back, holding the carton out to me. Normally I would've apologized for screaming, but today…

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!" I broke down into tears, and Percy rushed forward, holding me to his chest.

"Ssh, Annabeth, I'm sorry. Listen, why are you so moody today?" Then in a much lower tone of voice he whispered. "Actually, you've been pretty moody all week." I stared at him through tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't feel so good." I apologized. Percy smiled at me.

"That time of the month again, huh?" he asked. Suddenly I got a sick, dizzying feeling. No…it wasn't. In fact, I'm pretty sure I missed it this month! I was internally freaking out, but I didn't show that to Percy. I had to be sure that my suspicions were correct.

"I…yeah. Hey Percy, could you hand me the house phone? I want to call…Piper." I asked. After the second giant war, the Hephaestus cabin had invented non-monster attracting phones. We had to get them custom made, but they could call anywhere. Percy handed me the house phone.

"Thanks. I'll be out in a few minutes, and then maybe we could watch _The Green Lantern_ like we planned, okay?" I kissed him on the cheek and ran into our room and shut the door, locking it. Once settled in, I dialed the number to my doctor.

"Hello Dr. Greyson? Yes this is Annabeth Jackson. I would like to schedule an appointment for tomorrow at three."

"Yes that's fine Mrs. Jackson. What seems to be the trouble?" She asked me. I heaved a giant sigh.

"Well Dr. Greyson I think I'm pregnant."

**Percy's P.O.V**

I sat down on the couch, waiting for Annabeth. I started to watch football, because I knew how long it took for her to talk to Piper. They could talk for _hours_ about just one topic, and when Hazel was added?

Forget it.

So you could imagine my complete surprise when she walked out of our bedroom a few minutes later, smiling at me.

"That was fast." I told her as she snuggled up to me. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Piper couldn't talk long." She answered simply. I switched the channel over to the movie, and we watched quietly. Before long, Annabeth began to move around a lot, as if her ADHD was acting up. I paused the movie in irritation.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her. Annabeth glared at me.

"No, why?"

"Well because you are fidgeting a bunch. Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked her. She got a sudden look of guilt on her face.

"Well…Percy what do you think about kids?" Annabeth suddenly blurted out. Suddenly I wasn't in the mood to watch a movie.

"Are, are you pregnant?" I choked out. Annabeth shook her head profusely, but I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me.

"No, I just want to know if you are ready for parenthood." She asked. I stared into her stormy grey eyes, searching for why she could possibly ask me that question. I figured I would have to speak carefully.

"Well…I don't know. I mean, we have a pretty stable life. Our kids could be powerful and possible a target for monsters, but with us I am sure they would be safe." I told her. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I asked." She said. I sighed.

"Honestly Annabeth I don't think so. I mean, we are still so young. Why don't we wait a few years." I responded. Suddenly tears formed in her eyes.

"You…you don't want kids?" she asked me, standing up. I stared at her in complete shock.

"I never said I never wanted kids. I just said I wasn't ready!" Annabeth shook her head.

"YOU'RE SO DAMN SELFISH!" she screeched at me.

"I SAID I WASN'T READY!" I screamed back.

"I'm leaving." She said suddenly and calmly. I scowled at her, furious.

"You can't leave! What the hell did I do? I get that you're on your period, but that doesn't mean that you get to treat me like trash, Annabeth!" I argued. Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh Percy…I'm so sorry. I…" she ran out of the living room, and I heard the door open and slam shut. I stood there in the middle of the living room, shocked.

What the hell just happened?

**A/N: So I decided to make this a three, maybe four, shot. I know this is a bit OOC, and I'm sorry, but I am not freaking RR. If I was, I would probably have a bunch of angry fangirls at my door. Any whore, have fun waiting for the next one-shot. And in case you didn't know…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Green Lantern**_**. If I did well…Ryan Reynolds would take his shirt off a lot more. Just saying.**

**~Emily**


	12. Surprise Part 2

**Surprise! Part 2**

**A/N: Hey guys…*sheepishly looks around* sorry I haven't updated in a while. Make-up work does this to people. Anyway enough excuses, I'll let you read.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

One thought ran through my mind.

_Damn Hormones._

I walked around the neighborhood, wondering what the hell just happened. Poor Percy, I didn't deserve him, did I? He had just put up with my shit for a week and he just snapped. Everyone had a limit where they were pushed too far, and Percy had reached his.

And it was my entire fault. I walked to the drug store and found myself reaching for a pregnancy test. When I went to pay, the lady behind the desk smiled warmly at me.

"I hope you are pregnant. Having a baby in your life is a great experience." I smiled back, but by the way things were going in my life, I really hope so.

"Thanks a lot." I told her walking out. By the time I got home, The apartment was empty, and I started to freak out. Where was he? I ran to the kitchen and was immensely relieved to find a note.

Dear Annabeth,

I don't know what just happened, but I needed to clear my head so I took a walk. If you get back before me, don't freak out, I should be back soon. I will be at Jason's house if you need me.

Percy

P.S. …I love you Annabeth. Don't forget that.

I nearly broke apart at his note. He was pissed as hell at me, but he still told me he loved me.

If the note wasn't enough to break me, the next thing I saw would.

He had set up the couch as a bed, with his pillows and a blanket. I sat down on the couch and simply cried, yelling obscenities at walls, too angry to do anything but shed angry tears. I was crying so hard, I didn't hear Percy enter the house until he had his arms wrapped around me. I fell back against his chest, my mind wondering how the hell I knew it was him. I guess I grew accustomed to the feel of his arms around me.

"Ssh, Annabeth, calm down. I'm sorry, so sorry." That made me cry harder. It wasn't even his fault and yet he was apologizing. What did I do to deserve a guy like this?

"Percy…I…am…so…sorry." I got out between sobs. "I-I don't d-deserve you!" I wailed loudly. For a while I just sat there and sobbed in his arms, and he said nothing. Finally I composed myself.

"Annabeth it was hormones, not you. I should've been more patient." He tried to reason. I shook my head.

"You were right. I had no right to treat you like crap, even if my hormones were acting up." We sat there awkwardly. Finally Percy piped up.

"About the baby thing…" Percy started. My mind zoomed to the pregnancy test sitting in the bag on the table.

Crap.

"—and if you're ready, I'm ready." I heard Percy saying, not realizing that I had zoned off. I nodded like I had just heard everything.

"You really think so?" I asked. What I was really thinking was _You better because I'm pretty sure you are going to be a father…_

"Yeah. I want to carry on the Jackson legacy." Percy smiled. I rolled my eyes at his ridiculousness. I headed to the table to grab the drug store bag, and then I went into the bathroom. Once there I followed the instructions on the box. After a few minutes Percy knocked on the door.

"Annabeth are you okay in there?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Are we going to watch _Green Lantern_ after this?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah! I'll get the popcorn started!" Percy scurried off. Suddenly I heard something beep. I looked down at the test.

I was definitely pregnant.

**A/N: So I decided this was going to be a four parter. Next up will be Percy finding out the big news! I also have a big request for you guys. If any of you like the show **_**Psych**_**, my best friend just started a fanfic about them, and I would love it if you guys saw it and reviewed for her. Any whore, review and tell me your Christmas plans and wishes! Later!**


	13. Surprise Part3

**Surprise Part 3**

**A/N: Heya! While reading my previous story, I noticed that I didn't name my friend's story. *Smacks Forehead* Sorry about that. Her story is called 'The Return', and her pen name is Blue-Cookies-are-the-answer. Please check it out if you can! Any slut, here you guys go!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

I knew Annabeth was hiding something.

When I had talked to Jason about it, he gave me a worried look, as if he suspected something. Piper had acted the same way.

"Just be there for her man." Jason told me. Piper nodded in agreement.

"It sounds like she needs you, so go home and just hold her." Piper added. I nodded and walked home, hoping Annabeth was home and nothing had happened. I berated myself for not chasing after her when she left. She could be hurt! As I walked into the apartment, I saw Annabeth crying, and my heart lurched.

Why was I such an idiot?

But we talked and made up, which was amazing, but I still knew that she was keeping something from me. Now all I had to do was figure it out.

Easier said than done when dealing with Annabeth.

I heard Annabeth gasp from the bathroom. I ran over to the door and knocked.

"Annabeth are you okay?" I ask. I heard scrambling from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, fine. Just, ah, dropped something on my foot is all!" she exclaimed from the other side of the door.

"Okay. Popcorn is ready." I informed her. She didn't answer, but she whimpered in a response. What was she hiding?

"I'll be out in a minute Percy." She said a minute later. I walked back into the kitchen, wracking my brain as to what the hell she was hiding. A few minutes later she walked out, her eyes tear stained. I assumed it was from earlier, but I couldn't be too sure.

"You ready!" she asked with fake enthusiasm. I smiled, trying not to show that I was on to her.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

_**A few Days later**_

"Percy, Percy wake up! It's Christmas!" Annabeth yelled, bouncing on the bed. I groaned, and then laughed at her antics.

"Hey Wise Girl. How did you sleep?" I asked. She was about to answer, but then her face contorted from a smile to a worried look. "What?" she leaped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later she began to retch. I jumped out of the bed as well and ran after Annabeth.

"I'm fine Percy." Annabeth moaned, brushing her teeth. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her hair.

"I hope you are. Wouldn't want you to be sick on Christmas." I told her. She smiled at me lovingly.

"Want to go open presents?" She asked, trying to change the subject. I laughed.

"I thought we were doing it at my parent's house!" I reminded her. She hugged me.

"I know, but there is one I really would like you to open right now, without anyone else around." She said. I gave her a strange look.

"Okay then. Let's go open it." She suddenly looked very nervous as we walked to the living room. She grabbed a small present from under the tree and handed it to me. I shook it, trying to figure out what it was.

"Open up." She told me. I slowly unwrapped it, watching her facial expression as I did. When I opened up the box, there was a note on top. "Read that first." I opened the note.

Dear Percy

I know this seems kind of strange, considering the fact that I am probably standing right in front of you,

I looked up at Annabeth who blushed and ushered me to continue reading.

But it was something I couldn't say out loud. I know you have issues with being a father since yours wasn't around. There's just one thing I wanted to say. You are compassionate and loving, and I think you will be a great father. You care about others before yourself, and that is a quality that every loving father has.. Trust me, I had my doubts. I mean my mom wasn't around either, so how can I trust myself to be a good mom? Look at me, I'm rambling. Anyway you are probably wondering what the Hades is going on, so just look at your present now, Seaweed Brain. What I am trying to say is, don't be nervous because together we can do anything, as long as we're together. I love you, don't forget it.

~Love Annabeth

I set the note besides me and opened the rest of my present. By now I had a pretty good idea what was happening, but I need something solid to make sure. I gasped.

It was a pregnancy test, and it was positive.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I read Percy's reactions. First was shock. Then confusion, no doubt thinking 'I thought we used protection…'. Then came a reaction I was certainly _not_ expecting.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Percy jumped up and down on the couch, and in the excitement I jumped on it with him, laughing and crying with joy.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS, WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" We chanted. It went on like that for a few minutes before we settled down.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked me. I looked at him.

"Yes Percy?"

"We're going to be kick ass parents." He told me. I laughed.

"Hell yeah we are."

"Annabeth?" he said again.

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas." He stood up pulling me with him, and it was then I noticed a mistletoe above us. How convenient.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Seaweed Brain." He leaned in.

And I thought our first kiss was amazing.

**A/N: Sooo how was that? Tell me in your reviews! **


End file.
